


2 A.M.

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Very* early morning sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed woke up shivering and wondering where the blankets went. The sound of Alfons snoring answered the question. 'Oh. He rolled over, taking them with him. Again.' He tried to muster the energy to be annoyed, but he wasn't quite awake enough yet, and settled for simply reaching back for the edge of one and yanking them back over himself. Which resulted in Alfons muttering something in German in his sleep and rolling back over towards Ed along with the blankets.

"Gak." Ed found himself prying Alfons' arm off from around his neck before dragging himself up the bed to a more reasonable level, wondering grumpily just how it was that he keeps ending up so far down the bed. He resettled himself against Alfons. This time, Alfons didn't half-strangle him in his unconscious attempt to clutch Ed closer for body heat.

Ed felt momentarily guilty over splurging and buying some books when he actually had some extra money for once, instead of doing something practical like getting thicker blankets to replace the old worn out ones. Or if not replace them, at least layer them on top. He cringed when Alfons coughed and vowed to himself that next time, if he still had cash after paying for his share of rent and food, he'd buy some damned blankets.

He got distracted from his thoughts when he felt Alfons twitch against him. He rubbed back. And yes, there was a definate twitch of interest. He grinned and craned his neck to look back while moving his hand back along Alfons' hip to cup his backside and press him more firmly against himself. "'fons?"

"Mmm?"

"How awake are you?"

"No' very. Why?"

Ed rubbed against him invitingly in response.

"...I'm awake now." Alfons nuzzled at Ed's hair while rubbing against him. It wasn't long until the cleft of Ed's backside started becoming sticky with pre-come.

Ed twisted around onto his back. "Kiss me," he demanded. Alfons leaned over to oblige. Their tongues met in a war of whose mouth would be invaded and Ed draped his arm over Alfons' neck to pull him closer, moaning. Alfons, meanwhile, decided to play dirty by taking advantage of the fact that he knew damn well how sensitive the back of Ed's neck was and lightly traced his fingers in random circular designs, causing Ed to gasp and arch his head back, letting Alfons get in a nip at his throat.

Ed gave him a dirty look. "Cheater." He didn't give Alfons a chance to respond to the accusation before latching on again. He bit down gently on Alfons' lower lip before pressing his mouth against the other's. Alfons rolled fully over onto the smaller blond and Ed spread his thighs, wrapping his right leg around Alfons' waist. Alfons let his right hand trail down Ed's side until he reached Ed's truncated left leg, gently holding his thigh up against his side in mimicry of what Ed was doing with his whole leg.

Ed broke the kiss first, panting. "Take me?" he pleaded, arching his back a little. Alfons made an agreeable sounding noise that was quickly followed by him finding what was needed and performing the required preparations before slowly sliding into Edward. Ed started pushing back impatiently, hissing a bit at the slight burning feeling that resulted from not waiting long enough for his body to adjust. 

"You okay?" Alfons asked, looking concerned.

"Just fine," Ed said through clenched teeth. "Less talking, more fucking."

Alfons eyed him doubtfully for a second, shook his head, and did as ordered. Ed closed his eyes and let himself be lost to the sensation of Alfons moving within him, while he jerked himself off with his hand. All too soon, he stiffened and groaned, come spilling across his stomach, hand, and even across Alfons' stomach. A moment later, it was Alfons' turn to groan, burying his head against Ed's shoulder.

"I'll go get a towel," he murmured, when he had caught his breath, then levered himself off and out of Ed before Ed could reply. He left the room quickly, not bothering to put anything on for the short trip.

He padded back into the room, shivering, and handed Ed a damp towel. Ed waved Alfons back into bed. "I'll take it back." Alfons just nodded gratefully, and dove back under the blankets.

Ed silently wiped himself off, biting back a curse at how _cold_ it was and then hunted around for his leg and put it on for the trip to and from the bathroom. When he returned, he took it back off and huddled under the blankets again. "I tossed it into the tub," he drowsily warned Alfons.

"Mm."

Ed closed his eyes and let himself slip back into sleep.


End file.
